White Wedding
by Gillette-x
Summary: Songfic. Es un buen dia para empezar de nuevo, es un buen dia para una boda de blanco. No es lo que parece y advierto, es trágico, asi que pañuelos al rescate! ok ni tanto jaja no soy tan buena escribiendo. SasuXHina.


_Bueno, este fic lo escribi en honor de una canción de Idol Billy llamada White Wedding… es excelente y convina con el fic si quieren búsquenla en youtube! Pues bien… espero que les guste!_

_

* * *

_

**White Wedding**

**_Hey little sister what have you done?_**

**_Hey little sister who's the only one?_**

**_Hey little sister who's your superman?_**

**_Hey little sister who's the one you want?_**

**_Hey little sister shot gun!_**

Él la amaba, y ella lo sabía. Pero el amor de uno no era suficiente y él lo sabía. Sasuke no parecía tener sentimientos hacia ninguna chica… y ella era la única chica que nunca había tenido sentimientos hacia él. Aquello era ridículo, imposible, estúpido, pero él la amaba, era lo único que sabía. Amaba a aquel ángel frío y cruel que sin mirarlo pasaba por su lado y que temblaba cada vez que veía a su mejor amigo… más no a él.

**_It's a nice day to start again_**

**_It's a nice day for a white wedding_**

**_It's a nice day to start again._**

Y ahí estaba él de nuevo, en la entrada de aquella casa, mirando la puerta como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer. Su mente de 21 años aún no entendía el porque de todo eso, el porque de sus fuertes latidos ni de sus continuos pensamientos hacia ella. Pero ese sería el día.

Y entonces la vio salir de la casa, con sus largos cabellos ondeando al viento y su bello rostro cubierto por una extraña tristeza, probablemente por haberse enterado de la relación de Naruto con Sakura. Lo miró, la miró, se miraron.

Y entonces Hinata se le aproximó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_ Es un buen día para empezar de nuevo…_ susurró y sin hacerle más caso se fue. Aquello había sido extraño, pero por alguna razón ninguno de los dos se sentía mal. Algo había hecho click en aquel momento.

Si… todo empezaría de nuevo.

**_Hey little sister who is it you're with?_**

**_Hey little sister what's your vice and wish?_**

**_Hey little sister shotgun (Oh yeah)_**

**_Hey little sister who's your superman?_**

**_Hey little sister shot gun!_**

Se trataban sin cariño y en silencio. Como dos cuerpos sin alma, dos personas sin palabras. Sin embargo, eran necesarios el uno para el otro. Hace ya dos años que todo aquello comenzó a tener lugar, encuentros nocturnos, miradas cruzadas cuando se topaban en la calle, visitas de Sasuke a su casa, como la primera vez que se encontraron en aquel umbral… ella sabía que él la amaba y se sentía mal por ello. Porque ella talvez no podría corresponderle como él lo hacía, porque ella no podía devolver toda aquella pasión que él con su frío silencio le prodigaba cada noche que sus labios se unían y sus cuerpos eran llevados al margen de la lógica y la moral.

Los pensamientos de la morena se interrumpieron por el incontrolable y tan deseado clímax. A duras penas pudo controlar un grito de placer mientras el moreno ahogaba sus gemidos en su piel de porcelana.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando finalmente salió del letargo y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Sentía a Sasuke respirar contra su pecho calmando sus jadeos, pasó una mano por su negro cabello, acariciándolo... sintiendo la confortable sensación que le daba tenerlo contra su piel.

El joven levantó la mirada y la fulminó intensamente, analizaba cada detalle de su cara lentamente. "Eres hermosa" decían sus ojos a través de aquella frialdad. Nuevamente le estaba demostrando su intenso amor… y nuevamente Hinata no sabía como retribuirlo.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y unió sus labios en un apasionado beso, el chico finalmente se separó de ella y se acostó a su lado, mirando al techo.

Y la chica volteó la cabeza hacía él, se acercó a su cuerpo y le rodeó el cuello, abrazándolo. Sasuke pasó un brazo por su delicada cintura y apretó a la chica contra su pecho con delicadeza. No la quería lejos, nunca la querría lejos, se aseguraría de que ningún hombre la volviese a tocar además de él, se aseguraría de que ella se volviese su compañera, su esposa. Oh, si, se aseguraría de que ella lo amase.

**_It's a nice day to start again (come on)_**

**_It's a nice day for a white wedding_**

**_It's a nice day to start again._**

El águila aterrizó en la terraza de la mansión, Hinata la miró con su expresión de todos los días. Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Naruto había mandado a Sasuke a una misión de la cual no regresaba.

Todo el mundo estaba convencido de que había muerto o había huido de nuevo. Pero Hinata sabía que aún se encontraba vivo, por aquella extraña señal que siempre le mandaba.

La chica se acercó al pájaro y desprendió de su pata el pequeño pedazo de tela que tenía pintado el símbolo Uchiha con sangre. Siempre se había preguntado si era la de él o la de sus enemigos, en todo caso la llenaba de pavor cuando la veía.

Sasuke le había dejado dudas en la mente, problemas en el cuerpo y el ligero presentimiento de que algo terrible ocurriría un día de estos. No solo por el secreto que guardaba bajo su vestido, sino porque sabía que el chico regresaría por ella.

_ Hinata-sama._ la voz de Neji la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó rápidamente alisándose el vestido blanco rodeado de una faja violeta y lo miró acercarse.

_ Neji-nissan… ¡Kiba-kun!_ la presencia del chico la sorprendió sobremanera, saludó y se dispuso a irse, pero su primo la detuvo. Hinata le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, pero el joven no se movió.

_ Tenemos que hablar, prima._ la chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda._ Ahora eres la líder del clan Hyuga y es importante que tu imagen sea la de una mujer recta y no se difame por cualquier detalle.

_ ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué insinúas?_ Neji no pudo responder, bajó sus ojos hasta el vientre de la chica, tapado por la faja del vestido. Un fuerte veneno pasó por las venas de Hinata causándole dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo._ Co… ¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo he…_ Kiba apartó a Neji y la tomó de los hombros, abrazándola.

_ Todos lo saben, Hinata._ Dijo al separarse de ella._ pero olvida eso, a mi no me importa. Sabes que te quiero, lo has sabido desde que nos reclutaron para ser un equipo._ La chica esperó un momento para asimilar lo que había escuchado. Y entonces entendió las verdaderas intenciones de su primo. Lo miró a los ojos y pudo confirmarlo.

_ Kiba… si… _ en silencio miró los ojos del chico, aquellos ojos cafés que durante tanto tiempo la habían mirado tan fijamente_ Me casara contigo…_ los ojos de su amigo se iluminaron.

_ Hinata… yo siempre te he amado…_ y se acercó a sus labios, dándole un beso y estrechándola contra si mismo. Ella era todo lo que él había deseado… desde la infancia.

La chica no opuso ninguna resistencia, no se opuso a su destino esta vez, sabía que aquello no tenía solución. Intentó convencerse de que nunca había amado a Sasuke, pero esta vez no dio resultado.

**_Take me back home, yeah!_**

Sasuke miró a lo lejos las murallas de la villa y supo que estaba cerca. Había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado, como si acaso no le hubiese gustado estar lejos de Konoha, del ruido y la frustración de sus molestos habitantes, de la añoranza de la pasividad y la amistad de Naruto y Sakura, de ella… y de su perfecto cuerpo, su hermosa alma. De ella…

Hinata lo había esperado, estaba seguro, ninguna mujer lo hubiese abandonado y ella no era la excepción… aunque talvez aquello era mentira. Una onda de miedo corrió por la espalda del chico. "Te ha olvidado" dijo una voz en su cabeza "Te debe haber olvidado".

Obligó a aquella voz a callar, talvez por el horrible presentimiento que tenía de que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Y fue entonces cuando los oyó, cascos de caballos acercándose. Se puso a la defensiva esperando un posible ataque, pero de la maleza irritada surgió dos estilizadas figuras que conocía bien.

_ Sasuke-kun…_ la voz de Tenten pareció sorprendida, mientras que la chica rubia a su lado se quedó completamente muda. Su repentino y poco disimulado terror pareció confesarle al pelinegro que sabía su secreto, aún más, que sabía algo mucho peor.

_ Pensamos que estabas muerto…_ dijo Ino por primera vez con un ligero temblor en la voz.

_ No me importa lo que piense el resto de Konoha, seguramente todos se alegran por eso._ dijo el hombre con su típico desdén en la voz.

_ ¡Vaya hombre! ¡El ser guapo no te da el derecho de portarte mal!_ gritó Tenten enojada.

Ino actuó rápidamente dando la vuelta a su caballo en dirección a la aldea.

_ Vámonos Tenten, o llegaremos tarde._ la chica pudo ver el miedo en la mirada azul de su amiga y de pronto lo comprendió todo. El amante secreto de Hinata, aquel secreto que Sasuke parecía ocultar, la… boda de aquel dia… sin mirar los ojos negros que la fulminaban espoleó a su caballo a toda velocidad. Ino intentó hacer lo mismo, pero una musculosa mano aferró las riendas del animal haciéndolo pararse en dos patas, casi botándola al piso.

_ ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué te pasa?_ gritó al ver los ojos furiosos de Sasuke.

_ ¿Qué te pasa a ti?_ preguntó con un ligero temblor de furia y miedo en la voz, la chica se sorprendió al escucharlo._ ¡Responde!

_ Suelta mi caballo._ por un momento ninguno de los dos se movió, luego Sasuke, consciente del miedo que le infundía a Ino aquella conducta tan brusca, soltó las riendas. La chica espoleó al caballo y antes de que este saliera corriendo, escupió una sola frase.

_ Hinata se va a casar._ y desapareció a toda velocidad entre la maleza. Sasuke sintió algo quemarle lentamente el corazón y subir hasta su cuello. Sintió sus ojos arder y toda su piel hacerse pedazos por el frío que sentía en aquel momento. Y por un momento sintió un odio letal, una tristeza absoluta y como si un pedazo de si mismo se hiciera añicos.

_ No…_ susurró. La había perdido, ella lo había olvidado. Aquello no podía ser, no sería, no permitiría que fuese.

**_Hey little sister what have you done?_**

**_Hey little sister who's the only one?_**

**_I've been away for so long (so long)_**

**_I've been away for so long (so long)_**

**_I let you go for so long_**

La bella novia esperaba pacientemente el momento en el cual tocarían a la puerta de su cuarto. Por la ventana podía ver la calle trasera a la mansión Hyuuga. Estaba completamente desierta, todo el mundo se había agolpado a las puertas de su casa para contemplar una de las más ricas bodas que Konoha siempre tenía cuando un Hyuuga se casaba. Sobre todo, si esto implicaba a la líder del clan.

La chica abrazó su abdomen hinchado. Ya podía sentir las ligeras patadas del pequeño niño que tenía en su interior. Sakura le había asegurado de que se trataba de un varón. Y ella rezaba porque así fuese, tener algo que le recordase a Sasuke, si bien sabía que no debía.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en Sasuke. Hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de recibir sus extraños mensajes y comenzaba a sospechar que estaba realmente muerto, pero algo en su corazón le decía que no, y que en aquel justo momento ella cometía un terrible error que le costaría la vida a muchos… si, muchos, porque sabía lo que él era capaz de hacer por ella, sabía que era capaz de hacer lo que Itachi hizo, de matar a un clan entero, a una aldea entera en una boda.

_ Por favor, que esté muerto…_ susurró. Un dolor en el corazón la fulminó al pensarlo. No, no. Eso no era lo que ella quería.

Las puertas se abrieron e Ino y Tenten entraron en su habitación. La chica pudo ver un miedo terrible en sus rostros.

_ Es hora Hinata.

_ Hai._ asintió la chica y se acercó a sus mejores amigas para darles un abrazo. Las notó temblorosas y se separó._ ¿Pasa algo?

_ Claro que no… nervios._ dijo Ino con una de esas sonrisas que fingía muy bien. Hinata sintió el miedo invadirle la médula del cuerpo, pero prefirió no preguntar.

**_There is nothin' fair in this world_**

**_There is nothin' safe in this world_**

**_And there's nothin' sure in this world_**

**_And there's nothin' pure in this world_**

**_Look for something left in this world_**

**_Start again_**

El sonido de las campanas retumbó en sus oídos mostrándole cuan insegura estaba en aquel momento. Llegó hasta el altar entre las sonrisas de algunos de sus compañeros y los rostros serios de otros. No muchos sabían la verdad, pero todos estaban convencidos de que aquella boda no terminaría en nada bueno. La chica agarró la mano de Kiba y ambos se miraron, él con aquel brillo inconfundible en los ojos, ella… ella solo mirándolo.

No pudo encontrar en Kiba, ni por un segundo, algo que le recordase a Sasuke. Debía dejar de pensar en ello, debía aprender a amarlo.

Hasta el amor se podía aprender. Eso era lo que su padre le decía. Y ella lo intentaría, intentaría olvidar a Sasuke.

Vio los ojos de Naruto cuando se puso delante de ellos vestido de Hokage y listo para iniciar la ceremonia. Hinata recordó vanamente el tiempo en el cual había creído amarlo. Ahora veía que solo se trataba de admiración.

_ Nos hemos reunido este día…_ un grito de sorpresa se escuchó de repente entre la multitud, Naruto palideció al mirar hacia la puerta y Kiba soltó un gruñido.

_ ¡No puede ser!_ la chica supo en seguida que pasaba y se dio la vuelta lentamente, como si no quisiera descubrirlo.

_ Sasuke…_ el susurró salió de su boca y todo el mundo se detuvo en un silencio terrible.

La sombra se mostraba a contraluz en el arco de la entrada, la sombra de un hombre que volvía de un largo viaje. Los cabellos negros le caían por la cara y a través de ellos se podía ver aquel par de ojos rojos… cargados de furia.

Se acercó a ellos entre la multitud, Kiba se puso frente a Hinata, pero Sasuke lo apartó de un golpe, la tomó entre sus brazos y con violencia apretó sus labios contra los de ella. El mundo pareció detenerse, el silencio a su alrededor se hizo total. Y durante un momento pareció que todo se solucionaría. Pareció que los dos tenían una oportunidad, si bien aquello no era posible.

Y fue entonces cuando pasó. Sasuke sacó de los pliegues de su camisa un largo kunai y lo enterró en el pecho de su amada.

_ ¡NOOOOOOO!_ Kiba se abalanzó sobre Sasuke con las lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, pero los fuertes brazos de Naruto lo detuvieron en su momento de histeria. El grito grupal se dejó escuchar, la víctima apenas soltó un pequeño gemido y se desplomó en los brazos de su amante. Este cerró los ojos dejando por primera vez desde los 16 años correr lágrimas por sus mejillas, sacó el puñal del pecho de Hinata y se lo enterró en su propio pecho, dejando que el pánico cundiera a su alrededor.

Ambos cayeron en el charco de sangre, abrazados, Sasuke miró el cuerpo sin vida mientras sentía la suya agonizar lentamente. Pasó una mano por el vientre de la chica, abrazando al niño que moriría con ellos. Si era un asesino al fin y al cabo. Sintió de pronto la cálida mano de Hinata tomar la suya, volteó a verla, sus ojos perla clavados en su mirada negra.

Unos segundos después, Naruto se acercó a ellos, entre los sollozos de algunos de los presentes, incluido Kiba, les tomó el pulso de los cuellos.

_ ¿Están muertos?_ le preguntó a Sakura que lloraba en silencio a su lado, la chica asintió tapándose la boca con la mano.

_ Aún se puede salvar al bebé…

_ Hagámoslo.

_ ¡Vayan a buscar una camilla!

Naruto miró los ojos vidriosos de los dos amantes, fijos en los del otro. Aquello era amor verdadero, el amor que en la muerte se contemplaba a los ojos. Aquello no era justo.

_ Todos morimos por amor._ susurró el chico. Y cerró los ojos de ambos, esperando que en alguna otra vida pudiesen ser felices.

**_Start again_**

**_It's a nice day for a white wedding_**

**_It's a nice day to start again_**

_

* * *

_

_Final emo y melodramatico? O.o si lo se, me encantan esos finales no me lancen tomates pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee! )= al menos Sasuke y Hinata mueren felices._

_**Inner:** A esto le llamas feliz, tonta?_

_**Yo:** ¬¬U_


End file.
